The present invention relates to a heating system for an aircraft or spacecraft and a method for operating a heating system for an aircraft or spacecraft.
Heating elements in an aircraft are usually controlled by so-called Ice Protection Control Units (IPCUs). In this process, each heating element is assigned to one or more temperature sensors which provide temperature measurement data for the area surrounding the heating elements, this data in turn being used to control and adjust the heating elements.
The heating elements and the temperature sensors are controlled by the IPCUs as remote components and their control signals are transmitted via corresponding control cables.
For example, Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,777 B2 discloses a heating system for an aircraft which comprises a plurality of local control devices to control heating components and temperature sensors and also a central heating controller.
The document by A. Kiefer and L. M. Reindl entitled: Low-Cost-Sensorik an Hochtemperatur-Aktoren über Power-Line Communication, Sensoren and Messsysteme (Low-cost sensors on high-temperature actuators via power line communication, Sensors and Measurement Systems) P. 127-129, 13th ITG/GMA Conference, 13-14 Mar. 2006 in Freiburg/Breisgau, discloses a measurement system for controlling power actuators and electronic measurement components in process engineering plants, in which data is transmitted to a control device by means of power line communication as a point-to-point connection.